<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A new village has appeared! by Rizaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631538">A new village has appeared!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizaru/pseuds/Rizaru'>Rizaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, It's a disease after all, Korona, Late Night Writing, One Shot, had to get this off my chest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizaru/pseuds/Rizaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What started this thing: Korona Konoha; poteito potaato.<br/>What happens when a new village starts recruiting?<br/>Tsunade is not a fan. (Nor is Danzo, for that matter)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A new village has appeared!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a pretty day in Spring when Tsunade and Jiraya were in the Hokage tower going over the threat of Akatsuki on the general well-being of the whole world, when the news first reached them.</p><p>“We need to tread carefully – the news we have on them are proof that this group is very dangerous.” Tsunade told Jiraya, yearning for a bottle – or a dozen -  of sake.</p><p>“I’ll look after Naruto, we should head out soon”, Jiraiya replied, trying to keep up a professional image for a few more seconds before he’d treat himself with an ample view that Tsunade so kindly provided.</p><p>It was at the moment when Tsunade’s lust for sake and Jiraiya’s lust for Tsunade were both at the spanning point, when a frazzled looking ninja burst into the room unannounced. The pair sprang into attention and Tsunade accidentally cracked her table number 51’s top into spiderwebs.</p><p> “What’s so urgent you had to barge in like that!?” she queried, not really wanting to know. This job really didn’t pay her enough on a normal day, not to say anything about a day like this.</p><p>The ninja, male and quite average in build and looks, panted /which was rare in a ninja) and actually looked scared in an obscure way.</p><p>“Lady Tsunade!” he started his report, bowing as was his due, “I heard some disturbing news while I was in Tea Country!”</p><p>Here, he kept a pause, as if waiting for something, looking nervous (one another thing that was rare for ninja. What the loving mother of chakra was going on?)</p><p>“Yes”, Tsunade asked, patience waning thin, “Go on. We don’t have all day.”</p><p>“Well..” the ninja hedged, but jumped and speeded forward when the Hokage’s desk cracked some more, “I heard this in Tea, but it started somewhere overseas, outside of the big nations. They say.. they say there’s a new village being formed.”</p><p>Both Jiraiya and Tsunade shared a sceptical look. This was it? The lad was so awkward over a new village. Sure, it was strange but it wasn’t unheard of.</p><p>“And”, she hedged the ninja onward, “What did you learn about this far away, new ninja village?”</p><p>The ninja paled and opened his mouth hesitantly.</p><p>“Lady Tsunade”, he started to say, becoming grave and surer in his speech, “This village, it’s not a far away place. The rumours I heard stated it had started out as a far away idea, but now it was spreading here, and fast.”</p><p>“How can a village spread?” Jiraiya asked bluntly, causing the ninja’s attitude to wilt again.</p><p>“That- that’s the thing Jiraya-sama”, he stuttered out, “This village is not a place as Konoha is. I didn’t believe it myself when I first heard about it! It has an origin, I believe, although not much is yet known about it, but it spreads from place to place, gaining new members at a speed that is.. unimaginable. Somehow, the members of this new village meet people and turn them into their own. I honestly didn’t believe until I saw it happen to my partner on this mission! At first the person was unsuspicious and friendly, but when I looked away for a second, something had happened and my friend had a new headband, proclaiming to have left Konoha for this new village! I was scared and ran away, since the things they were saying were.. I cannot describe it, it was horrible. Later on, when I tried to learn more on this, I found out this happened everywhere! The new village was spreading into Tea Country and from there to Suna and Kiri – now it’s fast on its way to here! Because they don’t leave, the ninja of this village. They stay and look for work wherever they are and add even civilians into their mids!”</p><p>“So, you are saying your partner became a missing-nin and remained in Tea Country to join a new village that tries to overthrow the other nations by stealing their shinobi?” Tsunade asked, her brow twitching dangerously.</p><p>“Yes!” the ninja said fervently, nodding his head, “Except my friend didn’t slash his Konoha headband, he just added in another one. In fact, I believe he’s making his way back here soon, ready to convert more people!”</p><p>Now they were both disturbed by this news, sharing another look. Tsunade was mourning her missing sake while Jiraiya sneakily peeked at Tsunade, sighing inwardly for missing a chance at being a pervert. Responsibility was such a drag – borrowing the wise words of the Nara.</p><p>“Alright”, Tsunade said at last, straightening her back and looking at the ninja with a strong aura about her, “And what does this new village call itself.”</p><p>The man twitched violently, before squeaking out: “Hitokagure no sato, the village hidden in the people, but they usually call it Korona.”</p><p>Tsunade’s brow twitched even more violently.</p><p>“Korona?” she questioned, not really wanting to know, but having to ask, nonetheless.</p><p>“Kindly Out-Reach Over Nations Asap”, the ninja said, grimacing and wincing while saying this.</p><p>And now Tsunade wanted to ask even less but needs must.</p><p>“Asap?”</p><p>“As soon as possible”, the ninja supplied, bowing out just as a pen hurtled over his head.</p><p>Tsunade fumed, thinking on how brazen a village it must be to so boldly announce its intentions.</p><p>‘Kindly reach out over your nations as soon as possible and betray your country and people.’</p><p>Yes, and let’s figure out a name that sounded so similar to the biggest ninja village in the world, Konoha, just to mess with them.</p><p>When Tsunade was going to get her hands on these people, she would throttle them with her paperwork while smiling sunnily.</p><p> </p><p>‘-‘</p><p> </p><p>Danzo became aware of the problem just a little before Tsunade wrecked her table number 51 for good.</p><p>Some of his agents came back after a fairly long mission and behaved.. strangely. It almost seemed like they felt something, which just wasn’t done in his beloved Root.</p><p>“Report”, he stated in a short no-nonsense tone, eyeing the two with hidden suspicion over his desk.</p><p>The reporting went as usual, until they both seemed to grow in person, which made Danzo twitch.</p><p>“Danzo-sama, we have found meaning” one of them said, voice gaining <em>quality</em>, “The true meaning of the world. How we were so blind before is.. unacceptable. We have deduced this meaning should be divulged to everyone in Konoha, and later on the world. It would help us keep Konoha great, to take Korona into our village.”</p><p>“What is this.. Korona?” Danzo asked, brushing his hands over the papers on his desk, giving his full attention to his underlings.</p><p>Needless to say, when the two were done, Danzo left the office in a hurry, missing two underlings and feeling like this was just the beginning.</p><p>He hadn’t even let them finish talking. (He didn't know it then, but that was what saved him from the movement that was Korona.)</p><p>Perhaps it was foolish, but Danzo didn’t believe in keeping resources that had lost their usefulness. This matter, though, he would need to talk to the Hokage about.</p><p>Korona.. The name itself was an insult to their noble village.</p><p>He would stop this nonsense if it was the last thing he did.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>